With the increase of use of digital cameras and the ease of sharing digital images, digital images are commonly presented on webpages and other electronic devices. Additionally, with mobile electronic device use becoming more prevalent, digital images are being presented by many different types of electronic devices of varying shapes and sizes.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.